


Sumia and Cordelia explore new horizons

by Fartanari



Series: New Horizons [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Farting, Humiliation, Other, Public Humiliation, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fartanari/pseuds/Fartanari
Summary: ***Hey you. The following fic contains the following kinks: Farts, humiliation, light stuffing, and burps. If these give you the willies, see yourself to the nearest exit. For those of you into it, please enjoy!***I just found out that Cordelia's Japanese name is Tiamo. Isn't that such a weird name!? I kinda like it more than her English name, to be honest. But anyways, this is weird, gross amalgamation of letters and spaces, Sumia and'Tiamo'both discover the wonderfully horrible world of fart fetishism at the worst time possible!This is the final port from DA. It will only be new content from here on out. Look forward to it! Or don't! Be your own person!





	Sumia and Cordelia explore new horizons

It was springtime in Ylisse. The air was filled with the sounds and smells of the annual spring festival. A grand event that every Ylissian man, woman, and child looked forward to. The jousting, the barbeque, the jesters, and the pastries. Oh, the pastries. The day truly couldn't come fast enough for the people of Ylisse.

“Okay. Pens? Check.”  
“ Notepad? Check.”  
“ Grandmother’s special pie fork? Checkaroo!”

Sumia had spent days preparing her mind and her stomach for the event. This year she was reclaiming her position as head judge of the pie making competition. She took this responsibility very seriously. Her grandmother had done this same job many years before. Sumia’s tummy rumbled with a mixture of nervous and determined butterflies as she packed her judge’s tools. 

On her way out of her cabin, she realized she was forgetting something. “Dear Gods, where is my head,” she said as she grabbed a flask of Grandma’s special concoction. It was what her grandmother always sipped during the festival. It would help stave off the stomach issues that that came with eating such a large amount of pie. Or at least it should. It had been sitting up on that shelf for a very long while. Grandma used to tell Sumia that it helped you digest faster. She also said the concoction had some sort of aftereffect but Sumia paid that no mind.

Sumia was too concerned with her duties to make its age or its aftereffects any more than an afterthought. She grabbed a quick snack, picked up a flower, and set out for the day's first mission; meeting with her fellow judge. It's a tradition for the head judge to choose her partner. Naturally, Cordelia was her first choice. She had rocked the judge's panel with her for years. The two were as close sisters.

“Good morning Sumia. Ready for some judging, or are you going to decide the winner via flower fortune?” Cordelia smirked as she teased her friend. Sumia just rolled her eyes. 

“If you’re done making silly jokes, we have work to do, Cordelia.” Sumia continued along the path toward the festival.

When the two finally arrived at the judging stand they looked on in awe at the enormous line of people all standing with their pies. Cordelia sighed deeply at the sight of the incoming caloric catastrophe. 

“Sumia, are you sure about this. All these pies and you plan on taking a whole slice of each? Think about all the sugar! The calories! Your Pegasus won't even be able to lift you up after all this! Cordelia giggled at her own jape.

Sumia sighed and stared daggers at her friend. “Haha, very funny. ”

Cordelia smiled slyly. “That's not even mentioning what it does to your stomach.  
You know what rhubarb does to you! Yeah, it's been a while since we’ve shared a bunk, but I haven't forgotten about your gas.”

Sumia turned bright pink. “Cordelia! You said you wouldn't talk about that!” 

“I'm sorry Sumia but I'm looking out for both of us. Your gut, and my nose. Your gas could peel the paint off a barn! My poor nose suffered permanent damage from your gas!”

Sumia was absolutely mortified.“Stop it, Cordelia! It wasn't that bad!” Sumia was getting redder and redder. Cordelia couldn't stop laughing. 

The judges took their places at the stand, both eagerly awaiting the first contestant. Pie after pie after pie came to the table. Sumia committed to her ritual and had a single slice of all of them. Sumia gave Cordelia the occasional smirk as if she was issuing a challenge. Cordelia, not wanting to be upstaged, began to eat more and more of the pies that came along. 

Though Cordelia tried her damnedest, she really was no match for Sumia. Cordy could feel herself turning green as she was coming to realize just how much pie she was shoving down her throat. She felt she was gonna burst at any second. She looked over to Sumia to see that she wasn't sweating it at all. She was packing the slices away like they were nothing. She seemed to be completely fine with the mass amount of sweetness she was packing down. She wasn't turning green like Cordelia was, and her stomach didn't look bulged at all.

Cordelia’s gut on the other hand, had bulged out to a pretty unattractive size. She could feel the pies all sloshing around inside her. The red pegasus rider felt her stomach lurch as she let out a wet BEELCH, that crooned on until Cordelia muffled the rest of the beast with her hands. Sumia looked at Cordelia with shock and slight disgust. “Good Naga, Cordelia! That was terrible!” She waved her hands to rid herself of the smell of half-digested pastry. Her belch attracted stares from all over the festival. 

 

Sumia nudged her friend and gestured to the bottle sitting in front of her. "Quick, take a swig of this. It's Grandma's trusty pie-day concoction! It'll help you digest a bit faster, and help you not have anymore... Unfortunate outburst." Cordelia snatched the bottle and took a swift gulp without question. Like some sort of magic, the bloating began to recede. Cordelia breathed a sigh of relief. As she reclined in her chair. The two pegasus knights began to compile results. It wasn't too long until Cordelia heard a loud rumble coming from Sumia's direction. Sumia didn't react nor change expression at all. 

"Sumia, did you hear something?"Cordelia asked with mild concern.

" Nope." A simple one-word answer was all she got in reply. Puzzled, Cordelia resumed recording the results. Until she was interrupted once again, this time by a rumble in her side of the jungle. Cordelia felt pressure build inside her tummy. Though she wasn't bloated on the outside, she could feel a ball of airy death forming around inside her. The air began to cramp up within her as the ghost of a hundred pies began to rear its hideous, smelly face. Cordelia wouldn't think twice about passing some gas out if it were just her and Sumia. But she sat in a sea of Ylissians. Her only choice was to excuse herself and escape to the nearest latrine, but even that option dissipated as a dress and hat ladened Maribelle approached the judges stand. 

"Hi-Ho Ladies!" Maribelle called out as she walked up the stand. "How are you two on this fine morning? Enjoying your pies?" Before the pair could respond to the greeting, Maribelle went on talking about her own affairs. On and on she went much to Cordelia's dismay. It was too late for her to go to the latrine. As soon as she stood from her chair, the Ylissian fair would turn into the ground zero of a full-scale gas attack. The gas eked closer and closer, till she couldn't contain it anymore. There was no more restraining this beast. Cordelia squinched her eyes and leaned over a bit as to maybe help the monster cut out faster. She felt air begin to breach her anus, closer and closer to escaping and ruining her reputation as a dignified sky knight.

Like a the work of a woodpecker came a  
BRRTATATATATAATAAAAAAAA

The wicked sound of pressurized ass gas on a wooden chair rocked the judges stand, crooning on for nearly 20 seconds. However, this was not Cordelia's gas. Not at all. It had stopped right in its tracks as if it was cowering in the presence of a beast far stronger. This fierce fart belonged to Sumia, who held a solemn expression through the entire duration. The fart had cut off Maribelle's self-important speech along with most of the events within the vicinity. Some laughed, some fainted, all stared in awe. 

Sumia stood from her judges chair an turned toward the bulk of the onlookers. She cleared her throat and said,  
"Everyone...I am sorry."

Cordelia looked on with a mixture tears of pride and tears from the smell of Sumia's rotten fart, which smelled as if an entire farms worth of eggs had rotted and somehow found their way to horse carcass encased in a blanket of manure. She was impressed with her friend owning up to her outburst. Well, she was, until she finished her speech.

 

“Sadly, rhubarb gives Cordelia horrible gas, as you all now know. I apologize on behalf of my friend's horrible fart. I would ask that you all forgive her, as it is a natural process. Thank you."

Sumia sat gave a thumbs up and a smile to her friend as she returned to her seat. She was reciprocated with a glare you only see once in a lifetime. An unholy mixture of disdain, shock, feeling of betrayal, and disgust ran across Cordelia's face as if it had been carved in. She couldn't muster words. Maribelle, who had been standing there in shock the whole time, resumed her gabbing. 

"Good Gods, Cordelia! That was absolutely horrific! You should be ashamed! You're lucky to have such a valiant friend to apologize on your behalf. 

Cordelia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"APOLOGIZE ON MY BEHALF!? SHE WAS THE ONE WHO FARTED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Dear Naga! I truly thought you were of a higher caliber than this Cordelia. First, flatulating in front of an entire crowd, and now blaming it on the friend who was kind enough to apologize for you! Do you have no shame whatsoever!?

Maribelle scoffed, as she walked away from the stand with disgust on her face. Cordelia, with rage in her heart and gas still in her gut, she folded her arms and turned away from her fellow rider. Sumia's heart sank. She started to feel bad for her friend. She felt a bite at her heart and a sting in her nose as the smell of her fart still lingered. Smelling it again pushed thoughts of Cordelia away and reintroduced the thoughts she had prior when she was pushing the gas out. The grand popping and rumbling her fart created against the wooden chair, reverberating against her crotch and asscheeks. A feeling no other form of self-pleasure could emulate. That's not even mentioning the smell. There was a certain warped pleasure in knowing her own stench was strong enough to make someone gag. 

She wasn't the only one with the smell on her mind either. Cordelia also had the stink on her mind. It lingering back and forth into her nose. Where there was first disgust, grew arousal. Cordelia couldn't stop smelling it. She took deep huffs in attempted secrecy, but Sumia saw right through her. Her hardened nipples poking through her blouse exposed her facade.

"Would you like to smell another," Sumia asked as she turned a tomato red as she looked down with a crooked half smile smeared on her face. 

"You've got some nerve," Cordelia remarked with rage still on her face. 

Sumia turned even redder in a panic. "S-sorry! I-I don't know what im say- MPPH"

Sumia's apology was cut off dead in its tracks when a hand full of gas came across her nose, suffocating her. Cordelia had slipped lethal gas into her palm when Sumia was too busy staring at nothing. The odor assaulted Sumia's nose with a sharp smell of rot. Whereas Sumia's fart smelled deeply eggy, Cordelia's smelled of many putrid things. It's hard to tell who's smelled worse. 

Sumia's nipples hardened as she deeply inhaled the reek. Practically begging wordlessly for more. But her desire wouldn't be satisfied. Not yet. The fair was still on, though the activity was waning. Both Sumia and Cordelia would have to wait to fully indulge in each other.


End file.
